avdol x polnareff : if i coulda i woulda
by eagertotitans
Summary: You're the whisper of a summer breeze / You're the kiss that puts my soul at ease


_Luxor. 5 days to reach DIO._

Egypt is hot. Jean-Piere Polnareff grimaces, thinking to himself, 'I should have expected it… but it's hotter than I could have imagined.' TO his traveling companions he said, "Sacre bleu!" It's so hot! How are you guys dealing with th e heat?"

Jotaro glared from unde rthe brim of his hat-hair. "Yare Yare daze." (Good grief!) His steely (Dan? lol) gaze betrayed nothign. Iggy growled and wandered away to eat trash (because he's TraSH jk I love him protect im) Kakyoin wasn't there because he was in hospital but AVdol smiled softly, mnysteriously. Polnaref chalkd it up to Abdul being happ y to be back home, in Egypt. In the heat.

The men checked in to their hottel and took a rest. Old mna jOseph wanderd around leaving Avdol in th e room alone. He switched on, the radio and was quietly pleased to hear Paula Abdul's hit single "Rush Rush" taken from her second studio album, Spellbound. (It is a little known fact that Paul a is one of abduls' favorite artists.)

You're the whisper of a summer breeze

You're the kiss that puts my soul at ease

(also adbul is a really great singer ok) Abdul sings softly under his breath. I t sounds liek the voice of an angle, beause avoDL IS AN ANGEL

Unbeknowst to him, Pol was approaching th eroom lookign for jospeh. But of cousrse, soince joseph wasn"t there. From the crac he heard someone signing. 'It must be Josepph. Huh, I din't know he could sings o good." He stood outside and listening for a while.

Rush, rush

Hurry, hurry Polnareff, come to me

"What?!" Polnareeff was so kerfuffled by thi s kerfuffle that he couldn't contain his confusinon to normal punctuation. Avdol jumped in surprise!

"Polnaerff?" He said "What are you? Doing here?" hE was surprised. pol

Pol was cot between a rock and a hard place "I..,. I'm looking for monsieur Joseph….."

Avdol paused. "He's not here. He stepped out to… go somewhere…...:"

"Oh. in hat case, I…" Polnaref didnt know how to begin. "I um… wanted to apologize for…. Everything… TH e Whole Horse incident I eman"

There was a silence. But not a tense silence. Avodl wouldn't make a tense silence. He's not that kidn of dude. "Its okay. All in th epast. You have to look to the futuer." He ofefred an encouraging smile.

But poL isn't having it! TH e words began to tumble frrom his mouht like a bloody stream "if I hadn't been os rash and run of then, you wouldn'tve had to come to my rescuu and you wouldnt have been shot (or pretended to shot) and-"

Suddenlt avdol's warm lip s were on his own and he couldn't speak, 'oh ' he thought.

When the y parted abdol said, "i thot (begone thot lol) of you every day whil e I was recovering… the thought of seeing you again gave me the strength to Go on."

Polnarefff gaseped a little. "I didn't know you feel the same way… I mean, I feel the same way, for you. When I thought youd been killed i dind't konw waht to do with myself. I fel t liek the world ddin't matter a t all./"

Adobl cuppe d his cheek (but which one ohonhonhon?). "Im sorry I couldn't coem sooner. If I coulda I woulda. bUt I-no, we-are here now. And that si what matter.s"

pOlnareff leander in for another kiss. Avdol obliged him. Soon hands were everywhere, and Pol was losing himself. With every quick hot slow passionate genteel kiss,, Polanereff fel t his sense of self slip away a lil more. He was _melting_

Polnaref f felt like electric magma was coursing though his bod. Every nerv ending was on fire.. He grasped at Avdol, at the bedpots, tangelad his finger s through his lover's locks. He was in pure extasy. Every moment was ectasy . the heat of the moment, the body heart feeling like the flames of magicians red itself. Extacy.

Polnareff stroked avdols' face and between pants sayd, "you're doing amazing swetie :-)"

Avodl smirked, "yes . I am."

Then like a coil or spring suddenly releasing, Jean-Pierrre suddenly felt himself let go.

Abdul collapsed beside him, pantsing. "I… I am some what relieved to finally be able to say hoe long I have waiting fo rthat." For a while they just laid ther e basking in the afterglow ..

" Are you hongry?" befoer Avdol can reply Polnareeff jumped out of bed and prepared some croixsants. Flaky and buttery… mm….. Croixsants… "I'm a, what u call, POlnar-cheff." polnareff tried to get a reaxion but avdol remained stone faced.

"...Acutally I thin k you're more of a POlnar-bear." He smirked.

The two ate the croixsants with their svelte phalanges.. Avdol chew thoughtfully, "You know, these are deliciosu, but food tastes even beter when some one makes it for you."

"Are you o ffering to cook for me?" Polnareff didn't have eyebrows to raise but he did his best

"Mm Perhasps. But I was thinking more along the lines of going to a fancy restaurant. My treat."

"Hmm how about after Egypt? If-no, when-we get out of here alive, you treat me to a fancy diner."

"Deal."

~fin~

A/N: Sorry for not writing in so long! we' ve been busy with life and things since either of us last posted but i think we'll be able to make more stories in the future. Hopefully…. ~pol


End file.
